


格朗泰尔真的很想和安灼拉发生关系

by bigoilfish



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigoilfish/pseuds/bigoilfish
Summary: 本来是想着肉的，结果写了一个格朗泰尔内心独白2333。也许以后会把肉补上吧(大概)
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	格朗泰尔真的很想和安灼拉发生关系

**Author's Note:**

> 只看过大悲音乐剧，没看过原著。所以人物性格一定会较原著有偏差。介意的不要进。

在ABC 男孩们眼中，世界是浓艳的红与黑。历史的黑暗被抛在身后，他们正在一往无前向破晓的地平线冲刺。  
但在格朗泰尔看来，世界是一片灰蒙蒙。人类都是无知的，肉食者自以为高贵，革命者自以为正义，平民自以为良善。他也是其中一员，但可惜的是他见到了自己的愚蠢，更可惜的是他还正直到鄙视愚蠢。  
后来他认识了安灼拉——这个人仿佛就是太阳本身，不，他更像一面鲜红的旗帜。格朗泰尔从来没有信仰——信仰也只是人们掩饰自己愚蠢的手段罢了——直到他见到安灼拉。  
安灼拉就是他的信仰。  
更要命的是安灼拉并非毫无缺点，与此相反，安灼拉的缺点明显得很——他热血，盲目乐观，盲目仇恨。  
但格朗泰尔还是爱安灼拉。就像格朗泰尔清醒而痛苦地恨自己一样，他清醒而痛苦地爱着安灼拉。  
安灼拉就像一道光照进他灰蒙蒙的世界。他奔赴街垒的时候，也和其他人一样，是在追逐破晓。

今天他们一如既往地在酒馆谈史论政——好吧是安灼拉在谈史论政——格朗泰尔只是单纯地重复他每日的工作——用白兰地把自己灌得烂醉。  
不太寻常的是马吕斯失魂落魄地回来了，坐在平日坐的位置一言不发——平时他可是安灼拉的忠实拥护者，一个热情似火的革命好青年。  
酒馆里都是同龄人，三句两句盘问出了并不复杂的事情经过——马吕斯恋爱了，还是单恋。  
这就稀奇了——他们这一群人向来自诩献身革命，崇高的使命让爱情在青年们心中没有容身之处——当然不包括格朗泰尔。  
他本以为这就是无聊一天中最不无聊的事了，但是他错了。  
拉马克将军死了。  
他看到了青年们眼中闪烁的光彩，是希望和向往。  
格朗泰尔看着人群中红色的身影，给自己灌了口酒。他看到了结局。


End file.
